


Hell On Earth (Jess Black/Wolf Judge) (The Cook/Slave girls plus animal)

by orphan_account



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Ball smacking, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Creampie, F/M, First Orgasm, Forced Orgasm, Genital Mutilation, Genital Torture, Impalement, Jess and wolf, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Mutilation, Near Death, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Slave girls, Torture, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Virgin Kink, Voyeurism, Zoo, beastiality, breaking em in, extreme sadism, forced to eat horse come, forced to fuck animal, forced to fuck horse dick, forced to fuck wolf dick, forced to suck cock, huge cocks, orgasm on wolf knot, taking the knot, young girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where a young Jess Black escapes The Cook's camp but is compelled to come back when he starts tormenting one of his young slaves. The cult gathers around the evil madman as he sets about trying to tempt Jess into giving up her location by any means necessary. Dark disturbing content that features sadism, rape, impalement, horse fucking, multiple forced creampies and Jess getting thoroughly violated by a Judge. Not for most readers. Please read tags.





	Hell On Earth (Jess Black/Wolf Judge) (The Cook/Slave girls plus animal)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story in my young Jess fanfics. The first one was called When We Were Young. The second Valley Of The Damned.

I could hear the Cook’s enraged hollering about a day after I had run away from the Eden’s Gate camp. This told me two things at once, that my most hated enemy in the world knew I had escaped his clutches. And that his first act of vengeance couldn’t be far behind. I had heard stories of things he had done to both slaves and followers alike. Had seen the permanent miserable scowls on the faces of men who had had their balls cut off while the rest of the camp had been forced to watch. And I had seen the giant silver baseball bat that many peggies had spoken of as having been shoved into the asses of grown men and boys, and the tiny pussies and asses of little girls who had displeased him in some minuscule, petty way.

My whole body shook as I considered the fates of all the girls I had left behind in the cage. They were innocents who didn’t deserve anything that life had done to them thus far. And I hated myself for not doing something to save them. But what could I do? I was just a kid myself. A kid who knew the woods and how to hunt deer, not men with machine guns. I had only escaped from the fat fuck who was raping me by stabbing him in the throat in a move that was more dumb luck than anything else. And I couldn’t even stop him from finishing shooting his load in my cunt with his dying breath. Even now, I can recall the feel of his mess sliding down my leg as his dead cock finally pulled out of me and he fell over onto his side in the dirt. It still makes me want to vomit.

I only crept back to camp when I heard the screams.

There will always be a part of me that wished I had never gone back. That I had just turned around and kept on running.

Almost against my own will, I found my legs climbing a tall ridge that overshadowed the Eden’s gate camp. Hesitantly, I peered over the edge.

The men had gathered in a large, loose circle, The Cook in the center, was holding a small girl by the back of her head. I cut my eyes to the side. The other girls were still locked in the cage on the outskirts of the encampment. They all looked to be intact. Terrified, beaten, several bite marks exposed on delicate skin. But I was relieved that none of them looked any worse than they usually did beneath the madman’s cruelty.

The Cook was a large, rotund man, as ugly as he was vicious and insane. His beady eyes searched the wilderness all around the camp. I didn’t need to be told who he was looking for. I already knew.

“You gonna make this easy? Or are you gonna make me be mean in ways you can’t even imagine, little bitch?” The Cook grabbed the girl’s head and crudely imitated humping the back of her head.

The men standing around him hooped and laughed, some even going so far as to rub their dicks through the front of their jeans.

I recognized the girl as one who The Cook had taken an instant dislike to the first time he had broken her hymen beneath his cock and found that she took his member too deep for his liking. He had sealed her fate that very first night as an eater. A poor soul destined to be impaled and eaten by the rest of the camp. My heart ached for her. But at the same time I understood that the world I had once known was dead. And the laws of the new world were both alien and unbreakable for us all.

The Cook waved his hand, causing the crowd to murmur and part as if he were Moses in some sort of sick imitation of a bible play.

A cult member came forward, leading a huge white stallion through to the center of the circle. I had ridden horses on my gram’s place and had even taken riding lessons when I was a little younger, but I had never seen a beast this big. He was all muscle and legs and long, flowing mane. The animal stopped its front hooves and pranced this way and that, trying to pull his reigns out of the hands of the cult member who was holding them.

A second later I also noticed something else.

The Cook noticed it, too.

“God. Would you look at that!,” he crowed, reaching down to grab something flinging around under the horse’s body.

The men cheered.

The horse had a massive erection reaching halfway to the ground. As sick and disgusted as I was by the sight of the fleshy, white and pink phallus, I couldn’t help but marvel at how big it was. Bigger than any cult member dick or dog dick I had ever seen. And much, much bigger than The Cook’s cock, which had stolen my virginity with a hard pounding before filling up my broken in hole and throwing me into a potato sack.

“Was just gonna just give you a good roasting, but I gotta know just how much cock that long ass pussy can hold,” The Cook said, holding the girl’s head down to rub the horse’s dick all over her face and flat chest.

I flinched the first time the girl let out a scream, her face and body quickly becoming soaked as the excited horse started to shoot his come all over her tiny naked body. The Cook shoved a part of the hole on top of the monster organ into her mouth, making sure she got a few good swallows in before he moved the organ down to between her legs.

He playfully thrusted it and out of her bare pussy lips, grinning when she let out another blood curdling scream.

“I’ve known huge pussy bitches like you my entire life,” The Cook said with a chuckle. “You love this shit. This is gonna be the best thing of your life. That’s why I gotta level the playing field a bit. Can’t have you liking it too much, whore.”

He got down on his knees and spread the child’s legs open wide. She beat on his head with her tiny fists, trying to stop his wide tongue from parting her fragile lips. He rooted around for a minute before seeming to latch onto something with his teeth.

The Cook growled, a low, almost demonic sound coming from him as he twisted his head back and forth like a dog on a bone.

The men laughed and jeered even louder.

But not louder than the girl’s panicked wails. Her eyes were huge, tear filled orbs. The horse cock forgotten as it hung halfway down her back, resting between her small butt cheeks.

The Cook pulled back a second later, spitting something small and bloody onto the ground.

A dog ran forward and greedily swallowed it whole.

“That will certainly do it,” The Cook replied, seeming pleased with his handiwork.

Blood was just starting to fall down the girl’s leg as he spun her around and made another go of getting her to take the horse dick. He grasped the large head, rubbing it in the copious blood and using it as a sickening lube to help ease into the tight, butchered genitals apart.

The girl’s body gave a jolt as the tip of the head pushed up into her. Then a little more. Then all the way up to the flared out ridge.

The horse lunged forward, adding his own pressure to the tortured cunt beneath him, eager to fill up the mare beneath him to the brim with his superior seed. He wasn’t used to waiting this long to go balls deep. He gave another lunge, large, full balls flopping around beneath his ass.

Both the stallion and The Cook took not notice of how each and every inch was accompanied by both louder screams and the cult members speeding up rubbing their cocks as they got hotter and hotter with the festivities.

“There we go, bitch. Fuck, look at how much you can take. Yeah, take all that nasty come. Take it all.”

The girl was taking a cock about as big as she was. And that would have been bad enough. But the experience was made all the more worse when The Cook whipped out his thick, stubby cock and shoved it down her throat all the way down until her nose was buried deep into his hairy bush. He grabbed her head and started roughly face fucking her small mouth, going ten hard, fast thrusts before he emptied himself down her gullet, filling up her belly at the same time the steed was busy filling up her young cunt.

Somewhere between being ripped open by the huge horse member and taking gallons of his come in her bleeding, torn up cunt, and swallowing yet another load down the throat by The Cook, the girl passed out. Her body hung limp, still attached to the horse while he impaled her and got ever closer to making his sack finally feel relief.

When the beast was finally done, The Cook pulled her loose, blood and come going all over the ground, much to the delight of the camp dogs and Judges, who padded forward to feast on the pussy gore and delicious animal come.

The men made way for their leader to pass them before following him over to the tall spike that had been driven into the ground near the center of camp.

A few feet from where the bonfire would be for dinner that night.

“You had your fun, bitch. Playtime is over,” He told the unconscious girl in his arms. “I got lots of mouth to feed.”

Without missing a beat or blinking an eye, The Cook stepped up onto a log next to the pike and grabbed her by the thin waist, balancing her on the spike’s sharp tip. Carefully, he pried open her private parts, liberally lubed with both blood and horse come, and lowered the rusty, sharp spike into her ravaged cunt.

It felt wrong. It felt so wrong to see those tiny bits of flesh part for the cold, dirty metal. To not hear the answering wail of pain at this most obvious of horrific intrusions. But the girl continued to stay silent, eyes still closed. Body unmoving in the madman’s arms as he lowered her down further.

Then, as if met by some kind of invisible force, the rod refused to go in any further. The Cook began to bounce her up and down on the spike, going deeper and harder with each thrust as he did so.

“Give me that womb to fuck, whore. Give it to me. You ain’t ever having no babies. Let me give you a good fill up before you go.”

A second later, the spike went deeper.

I fought the urge to vomit.

Down and down the child went on the pole, until the Cook had to hold back her head so that he could get the end of the sharp spike to go through her open mouth.

He stepped back, walking around to take a closer look at the naked, little thing impaled on the big long spike in the ground. Pussy and mouth both stretched impossibly wide at both ends by the large tube of metal.

I noticed one tiny hand began to twitch at the girl’s side.

She was still alive.

“Fuck, you look hot as hell right now. Fuck.” The Cook spun around as he said it, marching over to the cage near the edge of camp, his hard cock already in his hands.

The men followed, hoping for scraps.

The cult leader let the door flung open behind him as he marched into the cage where all of his girl treasures were kept. The older, stronger girls, who had been fucked raw by him and knew what was coming, screamed and scrambled to get out of his way. They were fast. Skinny and malnourished, but still able to put up a good chase.

All except for one.

I had never seen the girl he grabbed before. She was younger and smaller than the rest. Not able to move as quickly or dodge as well as the other girls.

With a shudder, I realized that she was a new one.

Untouched. Until now.

“Guess you’ll have to do,” The Cook said with an almost disappointed tone to his voice, flipping the small naked body around and plunging the wide head of his cock deep into the virgin hole.

I wanted to look away, but some part of me could not.

So I watched.

I watched until I heard a low growl coming from behind my back.

My head swiveled around in time to see the large, silver furred Judge move up close to where I was bent over, on all fours, looking over the cliff.

Shit.

The wolf bent down his head and gave my pussy a curious sniff. I had heard all about the training Jacob Seed had given his little experiments. I shuddered. There was no telling how many human male and female holes the mangy creature had plunged his cock into. How many times he had slinked away from a good knotting cleaning his cock of the human scent of ass and pussy.

He would either get what he wanted right then and there, or I would be forced to fight with him and the whole camp would know where I was.

Fuck.

Hating myself more than I had ever done in my entire life, I wiggled my ass in the animals face, trying not to wince or wretch as he licked my ass and pussy with his long, stinky tongue.

“That’s it. Just do it, you motherfucker. Get it over with.”

After a thorough tongue cleaning, the wolf hopped onto my back, wrapping his paws around me like I was any other bitch in heat. He rocked back and forth, thin rod sliding in and out of my lips, looking for the perfect spot to enter me.

I blinked, trying to keep the tears from coming.

A second later, I felt the red shaft slide up into my pussy. I stiffened, even as the wolf started humping my ass like his very life depended on emptying his nutsack into me as fast as he could. I felt the warm spurts start almost immediately, my pussy filling up with the seed and taking it all with greed to have each and every pup. I even felt my hole clench on him, my clit swelling against my will for it to do so.

I threw back my head and fought back a moan.

The wolf licked my neck and face as he continued to fuck me.

There was a building inside of me that I had never experienced before. It felt warm and deep and glorious. I felt the knot stretching out my pussy even as the orgasm broke over me. The first orgasm of my entire life. Bent on all fours in the dirt. Giant wolf locked into my hole and making me his breeding bitch.

And my treacherous walls started to contract around the wolf phallus, adding to the animal’s pleasure as the velvety, soft walls gently milked him of his come.

I stared down over cliff.

The Cook was giving three deep, hard thrusts into the smallest girl’s deflowered cunt. The look on his face was pure ecstasy. As if he had just discovered heaven on earth as he held the child up in the air, bent before him, his balls making obscene smacking noises as he went balls deep in her tight little tunnel over and over again.

He closed his eyes. His mouth opened into a huge O, a harsh grunt leaving him as he let his entire load go in a few quick, wondrous spurts.

I rested my forehead onto the dirt as the Judge continued to enjoy breeding my pussy.

Deep down, I wondered just how my life had gone so horribly wrong.

That I would rather fuck a wolf than a man.


End file.
